In Sickness and In Health
by Kacy Myth
Summary: After a mission on a boat, Natsu falls ill and Lisanna cares for him. One-shot. Natsu x Lisanna. (LOL They aren't even married in this fic, but the picture and the title suggest they are.)


_AN: I do not own Fairy Tail and whoops I kinda made Lucy, Erza, and Gray sound like idiots. My bad. _

It's a well known fact to member of Fairy Tail that Natsu Dragneel suffered from extreme motion sickness. Despite this fact, Lucy still dragged him along on a mission….aboard a boat.

Lisanna hadn't been too concerned at first. She knew Natsu was as tough as they come, but when he arrived back, being dragged by Erza and Gray (who had of course ended up going), she immediately set down her tray of drinks and ran over to see what was the matter.

"Natsu! What's the matter with him?" Lisanna asked, concerned when Natsu did nothing more than groan.

"Oh umm." Lucy started off, sweat-dropping. "You know how Natsu gets motion-sick?"

"Of course." Lisanna replied promptly.

"Well we were on a boat as you know and there were these weird um time-freezing wizards and they sort of got him and now he's stuck in a motion sick state…" Lucy trailed off awkwardly.

"Is he going to to be alright?" Lisanna said, eyes wide.

"He should be alright within a few days, a week at most." Erza said, reassuringly. "The spell will wear off."

"That's good." Lisanna said, uncertainly. She knelt beside Natsu who was sprawled on the floor, mostly unconscious and draped his arm around her shoulder and struggles slightly to lift him up. Lisanna could tell Natsu was trying to help but he was too ill to do so affectively.

The other members of the Strongest Team stared at Lisanna confusedly.

She stared back. "Surely you weren't gonna just leave him lying on the floor?"

"Of course not." Erza said.

"Idiot deserves it. Going into a fight in that state." Gray muttered.

"Well umm…." Lucy said, awkwardly. "I didn't really know what to do with him.."

Lisanna shook her head, still struggling to lift Natsu. "Never mind. Would you help me get him up, Erza? I should be able to get him from there."

"Of course, Lisanna."

Erza lifted him easily and situated him so that Lisanna could fairly easily carry him.

"Where are you planning on taking him?" Erza asked.

"My-my house of course." She said, panting slightly. "I wasn't gonna let him stay at his house with only Happy for company in this state. You-you said it might be a week before her gets better."

"Good idea, Lisanna." Erza said. Then she and the others left.

Lisanna didn't mind too much. She just wanted to be off.

"Try not to squirm so much." She chided gently. "I don't want to drop you."

She heard a sound that could loosely be interpreted as a "Sorry."

"It's okay." She said, trying not to trip over a crack in the pavement. "I'm sorry you're in such a state. You shouldn't have gone on a mission that takes place on a boat."

He moaned slightly. "Lu-Lucy's fault."

Lisanna laughed softly.

* * *

The pair finally made it home and Lisanna set Natsu down on the sofa in the living room.

"Make yourself comfortable, Natsu!" Lisanna said. "Well as much as you can."

He let out a groan and Lisanna winced in sympathy.

Lisanna pulled the trash can out from the bathroom and set it on the floor in front of her ill friend. She wrinkled her nose as Natsu promptly threw up in it, but said nothing.

"You think you'll be alright if I make dinner?"

Seeing as he hadn't groaned, Lisanna figured he'd be okay.

"Say something if you need me!" She chirped as she went into the kitchen and started slicing vegetables.

It took her only ten minutes to have the stew simmering on the stovetop, so while she waited for it to finish cooking she went to check on Natsu.

She smiled, softly as she noticed he'd fallen asleep. The nausea must be better then.

She was about to leave when she heard him say something.

"Lis-Lisanna…" he mumbled.

"I'm here, Natsu." She said, softly. Not wanting to wake him.

She took a seat in an arm chair a few feet away from the sofa and picked up a book. Despite her job at the guild, Lisanna did enjoy a bit of quiet time. Well, reasonably quiet. Natsu continued to moan a bit and Lisanna pursed her lips in concern.

A few minutes later, she heard the timer go off. Scurrying to turn it off before it awoke her sleeping friend. She stirred the stew and poured some into a bowl. She paused. Would Natsu want some? She was certain that if he wasn't ill he would, but in this state would he be able to stomach it?

She poured him a bowl anyways. Perhaps he would be able to eat it when he woke up. She set the bowl on the table beside the sofa, then ate hers in silence, thinking about her day and Natsu. Mostly Natsu if she was honest.

She was nearly finished with her stew when she heard Natsu stir.

"Uhhhh," He said.

"Are you feeling any better?" Lisanna asked.

"A- a bit." He managed.

"That's good." Lisanna said. "Do you think you can manage any stew? I've left you a bowl over there, but I'm afraid it's gone cold."

"Fooood." He said, hopefully. He reached for the bowl, then drew back. "Ugh. Better not."

"Oh!" Lisanna said, suddenly. "I know!"

She ran off into another room, leaving Natsu rather confused.

She whipped out a wash cloth from the cupboard under the sink and doused it with cold water. Then she folded it a few times so that it was rectangular.

She raced back into the living room, smiling.

"Wha-?" Natsu asked.

"Trust me." Lisanna said, looking rather pleased with herself.

Lisanna went around behind Natsu and tugged on his scarf a bit to loosen it. He growled, slightly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to steal it." She chided. She gently loosened this scarf just enough so that the back of his neck was exposed. She placed the cool wash cloth there. She felt a shiver run through his body.

"What-what was that?"

"I placed a wash cloth on the back of your neck, silly. It's a trick Mira used to use on me when I was ill as a child. Something about nerve endings I think."

"Well whatever you did, it worked!" Natsu said, sounding better then he had since he'd come back. "Give me that stew!"

Lisanna smiled. "Manners!"

"Please?" He tried.

"Here you go." She handed it to him.

He ate about half of it very rapidly then groaned and set it back down.

"You can eat the rest of it later." Lisanna said gently. "And remember to turn that wash cloth over so the cold parts touch your neck!"

* * *

Shortly after, Natsu fell back to sleep and Lisanna went to bed too.

Lisanna rose later then usual the next morning and went into the kitchen after checking on Natsu.

Mira Jane was already up and cooking breakfast before going to the Guild hall.

"Oh good morning, Lisanna!" She said, cheerfully. "Why is Natsu on the couch?"

"Oh you didn't hear? Some time wizard cursed him on his last mission and I said he could stay here until he got better."

"That was nice of you."

There was comfortable silence for a moment.

"Are you planning on going into the Guild today, Lisanna?"

"Wha- I don't know, Mira. That depends if Natsu is doing any better."

Mira said nothing for a spell. They heard shuffling from upstairs. They heard faint noises from the couch.

"Elfsman must be up." Mira said.

Lisanna nodded.

Sure enough, Elfsman joined them a few minutes later.

"Good morning!" He said loudly. "Why is Natsu on the couch?"

"He's ill and Lisanna said he could stay here until he gets better." Mira said, cheerfully.

"A real man would be better by now."

"Quiet, big brother. You'll wake him up!" Lisanna scolded.

"Sorry, Lisanna."

They ate breakfast in silence. Then Mira and Elfsman left.

Lisanna wasn't sure what to do with herself, but she didn't want to leave while Natsu was still ill.

Natsu woke up a few minutes later and Lisanna handed him something light to eat.

He did so with an unfocused expression before he rolled over and went back to sleep. Lisanna smiled, slightly.

* * *

Happy slammed into the door at noon, making a huge ruckus and startling Lisanna and Natsu.

Lisanna hurriedly opened the door to admit the blue cat who was flying and talking at rapid speeds.

"Why did no one tell me you were back? And that you were ill? No one tells me anything!" He chattered.

"Happy!" Lisanna said, cheerfully. "Where were you?"

"Lisanna!" He flew into her. "What's going on? Is Natsu okay?"

"I'm fine." He groaned.

"He's going to be okay. He just got cursed by a time wizard while on a boat."

"Speaking of which, where were you?" Natsu said, accusingly. "Why didn't you come with us?"

"That is a good question. Why weren't you here earlier?'

"Oh…" Happy said, guiltily.

"Where were you?" Lisanna said, sternly.

"I was at the market…..buying fish."

"Buying?" Lisanna said, suspiciously.

"Okay! I was stealing fish! Or trying to! They kept catching me!"

"Happy!" Lisanna scolded. "If you wanted fish, you should've asked me or Natsu. We would've got you some!"

"Really?" He said, touched.

"Of course! But not right now."

"Why not?" He pouted.

Natsu groaned and gagged.

"Because of that."

They spent the rest of the day hanging out and by the end of it Natsu seemed marginally better which pleased both Lisanna and Happy.

Mira and Elfsman got home and joined them and the day ended quite well and very raucously.

* * *

The third day passed in much the same manner. Except that, the rest of the Strongest Team showed up (Gray looking like he'd been dragged along) to see how Natsu was doing. They all chatted for a while and Natsu nearly got up to punch Gray in the face which Lisanna took to be a good sign.

The next day, Natsu was very nearly better and upon realizing this Lisanna felt a strange and regretful wave of panic.

As much as she liked being at the guild, she'd grown strangely content caring for Natsu and just being with him. She shook aside such feelings and concentrated instead on being pleased that Natsu was feeling better and she was pleased. It had hurt her to see him in such a sorry state.

"Do you think you'll be ready to leave tomorrow, Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"Are you ready to be rid of me, already?" He grinned.

Lisanna laughed. "No, nothing of the sort. I just thought you'd be anxious to get back to the guild and go on missions again."

Natsu looked strangely thoughtful. "Yeah. That sounds good, but it was pretty nice to be able to sleep all the time."

Lisanna smiled. "Don't forget being fed for free!"

"That too."

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go on a mission with me later? That is if you're not sick of my company after all this."

"I could never be sick of your company." He replied honestly.

Lisanna grinned. "So you will?"

"'course. I will."

She came to check on him later that evening and found him sleeping peacefully.

Checking to make sure no one was around, she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead then left, assured that Natsu would be well and that so would she.


End file.
